


Steve Rogers, PHD

by ammcj062



Series: Prompt Fills [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Stargate Fusion, Gen, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammcj062/pseuds/ammcj062
Summary: Bucky has lost count of the number of times he’s had to grab Steve by the scruff of his oversized jacket. (Or, There’s nothing more Steve hates than bullies, and the Pegasus galaxy is rife with them.)





	Steve Rogers, PHD

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Stargate Atlantis/Avengers movieverse, Steve/Bucky, pre-serum!Steve is one of the ‘soft’ scientists in Atlantis; Bucky’s one of the marines

Bucky has lost count of the number of times he’s had to grab Steve by the scruff of his oversized jacket and haul him away from danger. The guy is like ninety five pounds soaking wet, and tenacity doesn’t make one impervious to bullets and stunner blasts. But that’s how Steve has always been, ever since Bucky had chased off the three guys kicking his ass in an alley behind the movie theater. There’s nothing more Steve hates than bullies, and the Pegasus galaxy is rife with them.   
  
Steve runs through the universe thinking his fancy degree and do good attitude are enough to keep him safe. Meanwhile their team leader despairs of Steve ever being able to shoot anything stronger than a zat without landing on his ass and Command has him restricted to missions on known friendly planets only. Since they’re in Pegasus, shit still crops up to attack them from time to time, and they maybe stretch the definition of ‘friendly,’ so Bucky packs Steve’s C4 next to his inhaler and isn’t that upset about accepting what amounts to glorified babysitting.  
  
And sometimes – sometimes it’s the other way around, Steve swooping in at the last minute to save Bucky’s ass. He may be the same scrawny kid whose library books Bucky would carry by the dozens, but he has the Ancient gene in spades and the knowledge of how to use it to devastating effect. Nobody can make Atlantis sing like Major Sheppard, but Steve has his own way with her, shy and sweet like with the dames he would eye from the side of the dance floor. He can muddle his way through the weapons and weapons lab defenses the Ancients dropped like candy wrappers throughout the galaxy.  
  
Bucky still remembers being tied to that damn chair, a cannibalized Ancient memory device scrambling his brains and thinking he was hallucinating when tiny Steve Rodgers dropped out of an air duct and slapped a couple buttons, shorting out the chair and releasing the deadbolt seal on the door angry marines had been banging on for quite a while. Bucky had to grab Steve by the scruff of his jacket shortly after and shove them both out of the line of fire, but that’s because the number of times Bucky saves Steve’s ass always seems to equal the number of times Steve has saved his.


End file.
